Jitters
by mocasoul
Summary: "Join me for a cup of coffee?" A simple request leads to an interesting night for Naomi's cousin, Elise, as she enjoys a nice cup of coffee (and more) with Cesaro...


_**"Join me for a cup of coffee?"**_

That question ran through Elise's mind over and over with and tinge of regret. Not that she regretted the current moment. She just regretted the lack of sleep she's getting…or could be getting. She's also regretting what would happen if her cousin, Naomi, found out she was in Cesaro's hotel room currently straddling him while kissing him.

 _ **Earlier that day**_

 _Elise was so happy to see her cousin, Naomi. When a pay-per-view event came to her city, she took the opportunity to hang out with her cousin. What she was not expecting was being able to hang out backstage at the arena. However, she wasn't planning on hanging out all day because she had to research to do for a graduate thesis that was due at the end of the semester. Grad school was kicking her ass and working a fulltime job didn't help._

 _"I'm sorry, Elise. If I had known you were trying to get your study on, I wouldn't have invited you out tonight." Naomi said as she was putting her ring gear on._

 _"No, it's fine. I never see you, anyway. I'll probably just catch up tomorrow. This graduate thesis is just stressing me out. Oh my god, I love your new ring gear. I know I told you that before, but I get my life every time I see your entrance."_

 _"You better." Naomi said with a laugh. "Come on, I gotta get go to make up." she said as they left the locker room. "You sure you don't wanna sit out front?"_

 _"Yeah. I'd rather not have to deal with the crowd. I'll watch your match from back here. Thanks for offering, though."_

 _"Oh, let me introduce you to a few of my friends." Naomi said as she walked up to Seth Rollins. "Hey, Seth. This is my cousin Elise."_

 _"Nice to meet you." Elise said as she accepted his extended hand._

 _"Nice to meet you, Elise. Hey, you should come meet Xavier and the crew. We're just about to film an episode of UpUpDownDown."_

 _"Yeah, Jimmy said y'all was filming. Come on, Elise." Naomi said as they followed Seth into a room where Xavier was setting up the camera. Kofi and Big E was sitting in some chair already getting their bearings for a new game. Big E was the first to notice Elise._

 _"What up, Naomi! Who is this beautiful lady, here?" he asked as he stare at Elise. Naomi playfully rolled her eyes knowing that Big E was a very big flirt._

 _"This is my cousin Elise. Elise, this is Xavier, Big E, and Kofi. Since I'm in town, I wanted to chill with her since I don't ever see her. We're both always busy. I feel a little bad, because she's trying to do some research for a graduate thesis she's working on. Anyway, I gotta go to make up. Holla at ya later." she said as they left. Naomi made it the make up area and Elise waited patiently while sitting on a large black trunk trying to read a scholarly article she downloaded on her tablet. She was highlighting a paragraph when she heard someone speaking to her. She looked up and saw a tall bald man in a suit with warm brown eyes and a nice smile. Next to him, she saw Naomi staring at her with a mocking smirk._

 _"I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" Elise asked and the man smiled as he stared at the article on her tablet. "Sorry." she said to Naomi as she looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. What was your name?" Elise asked as she extended her hand._

 _"Antonio Cesaro. Nice to meet you, Elise." he said as he took her hand and she couldn't place his accent. "You're able to concentrate?" he asked with a smirk._

 _"Barely. I…uh…I have a graduate thesis I'm working on." she said as she shyly put her tablet back into her bag._

 _"Really? What is your graduate thesis about?" he asked and she was caught off guard. No one who wasn't an academic hadn't asked her that or was interested enough to care._

 _"Um…well, I'm covering Trinidadian dance cultures from history to the present and how mainstream exposure to these dance cultures have affected American and European dance cultures. I'm trying to read this article my university's library order through interlibrary loan from France it took forever to get…and…that was probably more than you wanted to know."_

 _"No, I find it interesting. I'd love to read it when you finish it." he said a he drank from his bottle of water. "I hate to run, but I have a promo to do. Nice meeting you, Elise." he said as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her back of her hand before he released her hand._

 _"Nice meeting you, too, Antonio." Elise said as she waved after him. She turned to Naomi and made a cringing face. "I'm sure I just bored the hell out of him."_

 _"I don't think you did. You didn't tell me your graduate thesis involved all that. Now, I really feel bad. You wanna go?"_

 _"No, I'm gonna stay. I have to see your match." Elise said as she went back to the locker room and sat in a chair in front of a screen. At the moment, it was Cesaro standing in the ring talking about a wrestler named Seamus. Suddenly, Seamus came out and attacked Cesaro out of nowhere, but Cesaro gained the upper hand and Seamus ended up on the floor of the ring on his back. A big smile developed on Elise's face when there was a close-up on Cesaro's face._

 _"Looks like my cousin got a lil crush…" Naomi teased as she was stretching in the background getting ready for her match._

 _"Whatever…" Elise said with a blush. She knew Naomi knew she was attracted to him. She just didn't know if he felt the same way._

 _Naomi's match was up, and Elise focused all her attention on the match and cheered when Naomi was able to pin Becky Lynch. She wished her cousin had a bigger role in the title picture, but she knew there was backstage politics at play that prevented that. However, that didn't stop Naomi from enjoying what she did for a living although it was a huge frustration._

Elise moaned when she felt his hands moving under her dress as he held onto her hips as their kisses grew more intense. She rolled her hips into his and loved the moan that escaped his lips. She pulled away from the kiss as she stared into his lust-filled eyes and ran her hands over his chest. Even through his shirt and blazer, she could feel his body heat and his heart beat. She knew her own heart was thudding against her chest.

 _ **A little later that night**_

 _Elise was pressured by Naomi, but mostly by the New Day gang to join them, Jimmy, and Cesaro for a party in the hotel lobby and bar after the show. She really needed to study some more, but she figured she needed to let off some steam. Maybe she could get some study time when the night was over. Maybe an hour or two before bed._

 _Everybody was talking and laughing and having a good time, but something was nagging at Elise as she nursed the last bit of her glass of merlot. She really needed to finish reading that article and the wine was making her sleepy. She looked over at Cesaro who was drinking a glass of water. He was wearing a suit, a different one from before. She later found out his previous suite was a break-away suit he sewed himself to reveal his ring gear. She had changed into a navy blue dress with a low neckline. She borrowed it from Naomi. It hugged her curves and she felt nice in it. She wished she could keep it and she was sure if she asked, Naomi would give it to her. She noticed he was staring at her and was smirking when she yawned. By her third yawn, he moved to sit closer to her and asked his famous question._

 _ **"Join me for a cup of coffee?"**_

 _"Now? It's almost midnight." she said and he smirked. "Thanks for the offer, but I really should be going and getting ready to go to bed anyway. I have to finish that article, and I don't know if I'll be able to do it tomorrow. I have so many things to do and I usually use my day off to run errands and catch up on sleep." she said with another yawn and his smirk got even bigger. "Okay…one cup."_

 _"Let's move to a more quiet area. I'd really love to hear more about your graduate thesis." he said as he led them a small area near the sleek and elegant spiral staircase and beside it was a fireplace. They sat down on a small love seat and it was way more intimate than either of them would admit. Not that either of them minded it. He waved over a bartender and order two cups of coffee for them. Really nice coffee._

 _"I feel like coffee is your thing. I could kind of smell it on you when I met you. I hope that didn't sound as weird as I think it did." she said cringing at her stupid comment._

 _"Only a little." he teased her. "but…you aren't wrong. I'm a bit of a coffee aficionado. I try to hit up the best coffee shops everywhere we travel. I'm sure you've noticed, but alcohol isn't my thing. I find a decent cup of coffee is just as satisfying as an alcoholic beverage."_

 _"I wouldn't go that far, but I get what you mean." Elise said as their cups arrived and she noticed it was just plain black coffee. She normally didn't take her coffee this way and she was about to request cream and sugar when the waiter brought it over and placed it on the small table between them. "Thank you." she said as began to prepare her coffee the way she likes it. She took a sip and she knew it was the best cup of coffee she's had in a long time._

 _An hour later, after talking about her graduate thesis, her career path, his love of wrestling, and how he quit his office job to follow his dream, things took a flirtatious turn._

 _"How is it possible for someone so smart and so beautiful to be single?" Cesaro asked and she scoffed at the question. She wanted to know the answer to that question herself._

 _"Not sure. I think I intimidate some men. As soon as you mention you're a grad student…things go south." she said as she sipped from her cup of coffee. "I think it's because they assume I want something serious. I don't. At least…not right now."_

 _"What do you want?" Cesaro asked as he stared at her and she looked at his face, his eyes. His eyes were piercing her with a look of interest and curiosity._

 _"Truthfully?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, honestly_ _, I want a night with someone_ _. I want something without the pressure of a relationship." Elise said as she, nervously, tapped on the small table before them. She didn't know why a cup of coffee was making her bolder than the glass of wine. Maybe it was Cesaro's close proximity, or the shift in conversation, but she was feeling warm and jittery._

 _"Are you alright?" Cesaro asked as he watched her. She bit her lip before taking a risk and moving in for a kiss. She hoped she wasn't misreading the situation, but she really was hoping he was into her as much as she was into him. She paused for a second to stare into his eyes for any sign that he didn't want this. When their lips touched, she heard him moan as he placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Elise inhaled his scent, a mix of cologne and coffee and she felt warmer. He was an amazing kisser and she wanted more._

 _"Okay…" Elise said as she pulled away from the kiss and willed herself from fucking him right there on that tiny sofa. "I'm going to say something I never say. Do you wanna get a room? Do you already have one?" she asked and he chuckled as he stood up and held his hand out to her and she accepted it._

He released her long enough to allow her to peel his blazer off his strong shoulders. He shrugged off his blazer as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He watched her with amusement as she managed to get his shirt open and off. She stared at his beautiful chest. Her fingers traced the contours of his pectoral muscles. She bit her lip when she heard a sharp intake of breath as she raked her fingernails over his chest. She moaned when she felt his hands move to the hem of her dress before pulling her dress over her head.

"Beautiful…" he murmured before he kissed her neck. He moved his lips to her bra clad breasts and slid his tongue along the lace trim of her bra. "Let me see you…" he said and she nodded before she slipped off him and stood up. Normally, she would've covered up or asked him to turn off the light. But the way he was looking at her put her in trance as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She let it fall to the floor and the chilly air hit her nipples causing them to stiffen even more.

"Let me see you…" Elise said with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him. She was amazed that she was still very jittery, but she was trying to hide it. She saw the look in his eyes and she bit her lip.

"With pleasure." he said as he stood up and undressed and once he was stripped down to his underwear, he walked slowly over to her. She bit her lip as she watched him advance on her with a hungry look in his eyes. She moaned when she was gathered in his arms and he kissed her once more. He guided her towards the bed and laid her down before kneeling on the floor. She moaned when he began caressing her thighs and kissing a trail from her knee to her left hip. He hooked his fingers in the band of her panties and slid them down her legs. She propped herself on her elbows as she watched him kiss her inner thigh before devouring her pussy.

"Shit…" she moaned as she felt his tongue swirl around her clit. She lost her balance and fell back against the mattress when he flicked his along her opening then back up to her clit. "Fuck…" she whispered as she felt him suck on her clit as he reached up and massaged her breast. Her hips bucked as he trailed his hand down her body to her pulsating opening before slipping two fingers into her. She rolled her hips when he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She felt him lift his head up and he was watching, intently. She couldn't take her eyes off him and the smirk that developed on his face before he went back for more. The pace of his fingers increased and his tongue followed suit. She was moaning and gripping the sheets as she ground her pussy onto his fingers and face. She let out a loud moan as she came.

"Watching you come is so sexy…such a turn on…" Cesaro said before he placed a kiss on her inner thigh before slipping his fingers out of her. She watched him bring his fingers to his lips and suck his middle finger. "And you taste sweet, too. Do you want to taste yourself?" he asked and she nodded as she sat up. He stood up before he traced his index finger along her lips. She opened her mouth and closed it around his finger. She did taste sweet. She began sucking his finger and she heard him moan as her tongue swirled around the digit. Slipping his finger out of her mouth, she stared at him and her eyes scanned his body. His erection was straining within the confines of his black boxer briefs and she stood up and pulled him down for a kiss. She trailed her right hand down his body and to his crotch. She palmed him through this underwear and moved her kisses down to his neck. She heard him moaning and whispering something in what she thought was German. She felt him run his hands up and down her back to her ass before she licked a trail to his chest. She smirked before she licked around his left nipple as she continued palming his cock through his underwear. "Fuck…" he groaned as she bit down on his erect nipple and before trailing her tongue down his abs.

"You taste good…" she whispered as she stared up at him. She peeled his boxer brief down his hips and smirked when his erect cock was exposed. Once his underwear was off, she ran her hands up and down his thighs, teasing him. He moaned loudly as she gripped him at the base and flicked her tongue around the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth. She felt him grab onto her hair as she worked her mouth around his cock. She caught a glimpse of him watching her in awe as she moved her free hand up his body towards his chest. She managed to rake her nails just below his pecks and he moaned loudly before he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her hair. She loved that his hand was just there for balance and not forcing any kind of pace like past boyfriends have done. He came with a loud moan as she swallowed his semen. She released him and gave him a final lick across the slit as he opened his eyes.

"I want to give you all the pleasure you want and deserve." he said as he gripped her chin and titled it up before she stood up. He kissed her as he laid her down on the bed and she moaned when he ran his hand down her body to her pussy and began rubbing her clit. She felt him lick a trail down her neck to her breasts before he took a nipple into his mouth and began licking and sucking at it. She came again and was convinced he was trying to kill her via multiple orgasms. "Ich liebe deine Muschi." he said and she looked confused, yet impressed. He had told her about this knowledge of five languages, but hearing it for herself was unreal. "I love your pussy." he said the translation and she bit her lip and moaned.

"I have to learn more languages…" she said as watched him retrieve a condom from a box in his suitcase before he returned to the bed and hovered over her while she allowed him to settle between her thighs. She watched him stroke himself a few times before he rolled the condom onto his erect cock before he positioned it at her entrance. She felt him between her thighs and she moaned when the head of this cock rubbed against her entrance. "Ah…" she moaned out as he entered her. He pulled his hips back a little before easing them forward. He repeated this action slowly, teasingly slow…almost too slow. "Mmm..stop teasing me…" she groaned out and he smirked before he picked up speed and that earned a loud moan from her as she wrapped her thighs around him.

"You want more?" he asked and she nodded before he began to move harder…faster. Elise arched her back and clawed at his as he began fucking her harder. She loved the sound of his moans and grunts in her ear. She bit her lip when she heard him murmuring something in a different language…she later found out he had said something in Swiss-German about how sexy she looked and how he wanted to see her look this way all night. If he wanted her to look this way all night, she was up for the challenge.

"I'm…I'm coming…fuck, I'm coming…" she moaned out as she came a third time. She groaned at the loss of the feeling of being filled when he pulled out of her, but was pleasantly surprised when he rolled her over and brought her to her knees. She felt his hands on her body as he knelt behind her. She moaned when she felt his hands slide up her leg from her bent knees, up her thighs, and up to her breasts in a tantalizingly slow fashion. He kissed her neck and licked a trail up to her ear before he nibbled on the fleshy lobe. She was amazed that she had three orgasms and he was still trying to seduce and drag out another orgasm.

"Touching your skin is addictive…so soft…" he whispered in her ear before he began massaging her breasts in his hands. She felt his hard chest against her back and she wanted to reach back and revel in the feel of his chest in her hands. She felt her skin buzzing and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her once more. She arched her back and nudged her ass against his cock. "Eager?" he asked with an amused tone.

"Fuck me, please…" she begged and loved the chuckle that escaped him as he positioned his cock at her entrance and slid inside her. She moaned when he gripped her hips and before thrusting in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She gripped onto the sheets as he picked up speed and was pounding, relentlessly, into her. "Fuck, just like that…I'm coming again…" she whined. She felt light-headed and she was shaking. She had never felt like this before and she was excited that she was about to have the biggest orgasm she's ever had in her life.

"Don't hold back, Elise…Fuck!" he groaned as he continued fucking her and she had the sheets in a death grip as she screamed out during her fourth orgasm. Her hips buck as she exploded around his cock. With a few quick thrusts, Cesaro came with a loud moan. She moaned as they rode out the last of their orgasm until he managed to pull her up and turn her face towards his to kiss her. He eased out of her and held her trembling form before disposing the used condom as she laid down. Joining her, he gathered her in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder before drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

"I'm…so upset with you…" she said and he looked confused. "I didn't get to read my article and now, I'm too tired to read it…" she said and he chuckled.

"Well, I apologize for distracting you from your studies, but I think it's important to have a nice balance between work and pleasure."

"Speaking of pleasure…I thought you were going to kill me. I haven't had that many orgasms since…ever…" she said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"There was a possibility of you having so many more, but…I didn't want to tire you out too much." he said before he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"Thank you for being considerate…" Elise said with a sleepy chuckle. "Actually…hold on a second." she said as she reached for her phone and sent an email. "I'm going to take a much-needed mental health day tomorrow. I need the rest. Well, as much rest I can get before finishing that article and starting a new one."

"You know it's okay to play once in a while…" Cesaro teased and she, playfully, rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay…I'll back off."

"No, it's okay…you're right. My friends tell me the same thing all the time. For some reason, you're a lot more convincing than they are…" she said and he chuckled.

"I can be quite persuasive in my methods." he said with a wink and she laughed before she returned her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

 _ **The next morning**_

 _Cesaro woke and up and checked if Elise was still asleep. What he did see was Elise reading an article on her tablet. He chuckled when she realized he was awake and watching her._

 _" Sorry…" she said with a sheepish grin. "I figured I would get a start on reading the article since my body clock refuses to let me sleep past 7 am." she said as she put away her tablet. "By the way, I'm taking your advice and I'm going to play. A friend of mine also has the day off and we decided to hang out and catch up. So…I should be going soon. I'm always incredibly awkward in these situations and…" she said, but Cesaro interrupted her with a kiss and she moaned, but stopped herself and pulled away from him. "Mmm…nope…nope…I won't be able to stop if you start that again."_

 _"Okay…" he said with a laugh. "Do you want another cup of coffee before you leave? I promise it will be one cup of coffee and that's it. I'm sure you have a restful day ahead of you."_

 _"And I know you have a busy day ahead of you." she said with a yawn and Cesaro smirked at her. "Okay…one cup."_


End file.
